


Any Means Necessary

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Tags will be added, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, fellswap, gangster au but not really???, kustard - Freeform, no one is the way their supposed to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: The city has fallen. Food and magic are in short supply and a killer gang roams the streets looking for victims and basically rule what is left of the ruined city. Three factions (UT, US, UF) are all that can stand against them and try and protect what's left of the population. The UF faction may be a bit resistant to a truce but considering the fact that one of it's members is in love with the leader of the UT faction, they really won't have a choice.





	Any Means Necessary

Red couldn't remember what life was like before the city fell. Not that it was a long time ago, maybe a year or two. But more because so much had happened. So many monsters and humans gone, some without a trace, others found eviscerated, completely unrecognizable from what they once were. It was a struggle to stay alive, because if starvation didn't get to you, something or someone else would. Blood and dust was a common sight as you traversed the city's alleyways, along with poor innocents who were trying to find shelter or food. They didn't beg, as it wasn't safe to do so, but just stared back at you with empty, hopeless eyes that nearly bugged out of their skulls. Luckily for Red, he didn't need food to survive, just occasional slivers of magic to keep his SOUL from breaking. But that was slowly becoming a rarity as well. 

The air around the skeleton hung heavy with dread and danger. Red shouldn't have been out there, at least not alone. Edge, his taller, and stronger younger sibling usually walked in front of him, making the shorter skeleton feel more safe and secure. But Red's plans that evening had to be a secret from him and if his brother did catch wind of where he was, God help him. Though he'd rather face Edge's wrath than face a rival gang, especially the one who basically ruled what was left of the city. He would at least _survive_ that encounter, even if by a thread. Any man or monster that was unfortunate to cross the killer gang's path would wish they were dead. Though Red wasn't exactly a pacifist, he still considered them sadistic and twisted. 

There was clatter behind him that caused Red to jump, his eye lights thinning in fear. He started to run through the alleyway, papers flying as he disturbed the air around them. His pupils scanned the doorways that he passed, the thought of being caught by either his brother or the killer gang keeping his adrenaline pumping. _blue, blue, blue doorway..._ Red repeated in his mind, trying to keep his focus on finding the hideout and not on his fearful thoughts. He could swear that he heard another set of footsteps behind him and that the shadows that casted over the buildings were not his own. His soul pulsed inside his ribcage, the sensation of something literally gnawing at his ankles making him run even faster. 

Just as Red could feel one of the shadows overtake him, he spotted the blue door to the hideout. He slammed into it, rapidly tapping against it with a sequence of knocks. _c'mon, c'mon!!_ The skeleton was literally screaming in his mind, terrified to make a sound. The shadow was coming closer, he could hear a seemingly demented giggle that rang in his skull and caused the crack over his eye socket to sting with a burning pain. This was it. That sick bitch from before was here to finish the job. _Maybe they'll be quick, maybe they'll just kill me here and not take me back to the torture chamber..._

Just as Red prepared himself to meet his maker, the doorway opened with a click. A taller skeleton sporting a loosely fit red tie and white button up shirt stood on the other side, looking at Red with a worried expression. "Is everything alright, Red?" He spoke with a shrillness in his voice, "Were you followed?" His eyes scan the alleyway, seeing nothing to cause such alarm. 

"i don' think so." Red responded, "i guess i jus' got a lil spooked is all." Now that he thought it over, he did get a bit frazzled over seemingly nothing, and for someone who was always supposed to present himself in a tough and intimidating manner, that could a death sentence in the wrong situation. He was incredibly lucky that Edge wasn't there, for multiple reasons. "can i come in, papyrus?"

They entered the hideout together, Red tailing behind Papyrus as they went up the stairs to the top floor of the building. The brick walls that surrounded them as they ascended were covered in papers, missing posters and pictures of monsters and humans alike. Red reached out to touch them as he passed, his odd way of paying respects to the fallen and passed. The UT faction's working leader hung them there on purpose, Red knew. 

"i want to remember why we're still fighting. all the friends and family we lost from starvation or magic depletion." He remembered what the leader told him, word for word. "and give us all incentive to find that piece of shit killer gang that keeps taking our people away. so when we walk up the stairs to the hideout, we remember why we're doing this. for them." The memory caused a shiver to go up Red's spine. He couldn't understand how one skeleton could be so determined, even if it didn't seem that way by his mostly lethargic demeanor. 

They reached the top floor a moment or so later, the door opening with a creak. Red was surprised that no one else was up there, usually the UT faction hideout was a bit more active and lively. The eerie silence was unnerving. It just felt like a husk, papers strewn about over tables and the floor, the soft beeping of the make shift computers in the corner being the only sound. 

"where is everybody?" Red spoke in a near whisper, though the quiet of the room made it sound like he could be yelling. "Most of them are out. Scavenging, I believe. Sans is still here though, just in his room." Papyrus answered, making sure to close (and lock) the door behind them. "I'll go get him, so we can start the meeting." He started down the hall to the left, while Red took a seat on the old couch near the coffee table. His eyes wandered across the room, staring at maps and notebook paper scribbled with lists and logs. From the look of the shoddy penmanship, they looked to be written by Alphys. Though the smaller, more clean looking letters seemed to be from the group's leader. 

There was a small click that could be heard clearly from the hallway and a soft shuffle of feet that followed afterwards. Red looked in the direction of the sound, feeling his magic pulse slightly at who he saw. The UT faction's actual leader, Sans. The two met eyes from across the way, and Red could swear he saw a soft smirk on the other's skull. He was happy to see him. 

Sans wore a white button up shirt, matching his brother Papyrus's get up despite the lack of a red tie. No shoes were on his feet, and his pants hung a bit low without a belt to hold them up higher. He looked exhausted as if he either just woke up from a nap or had been working himself to the bone that day. Red knew it was both. Despite the short skeleton's lazy demeanor and calm attitude, Sans worked hard to keep his faction safe and secure, even through the most extreme of conditions. Red could only wish that his faction's leader would do the same. 

"how'd you escape your bro this time?" Sans teased Red, taking a seat beside him on the couch. Red smirked half heartedly at the comment, responding back snidely. "wouldn't you like t' know." Papyrus sat across from them, placing a map and a stack of papers on the table in front of them. "Let's not get too distracted, we have business to attend to." He scolded the two shorter skeletons, giving them a stern look. 

Red's non-existent stomach turned at the sight on the papers. A picture was printed on each one, a skeleton in a red dress holding a glass of wine, drawings of roses surrounding her. He knew this skeleton, the leader of the infamous killer gang, Willow. "what the hell is this?" Red asked, an expression of utter disgust on his skull.

"seems this bitch and her goons are holding a gala at the end of the month. only the rich and privileged allowed." Sans responded, his eye lights thinned in anger. "there's gonna be a dance, a banquet and apparently an auction." He chuckled, shaking his head. "and you won't believe what's for sale." 

Red waited for an answer, though knowing the track record of Willow, he could already guess what it was. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sans grip at the leather of the couch, not at all trying to hide his anger. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. 

"Bodies." Papyrus cut in, saving Sans from answering. "Living beings." Red's eye shot over at the younger skeleton, who's mandible was shaking slightly. "Apparently they're selling them as slaves or just to...kill. And even, well..." He paused, his eye's looking away from Sans and Red. 

"for sex." Sans continued, returning the favor from earlier in the conversation. "maybe even torture. the only rule is Willow gets to watch, since all the events will take place at the gala." He shook his head to clear his thoughts before pointing out the map. "that's why we're using this to crash the party."  
Red looked down at the map, guessing that it must have been a layout of the dance hall where the gala was being held. 'is...this the grand ballroom in city hall?" He asked, looking back the brothers in disbelief, who both responded with a nod. 

"yup." Sans confirmed with a growl in his voice. "to think, the place where our king signed treaties and held pageants is where this bitch is gonna have one of her sick orgies."

"so are we gonna swoop in an' take out these fuckers?" Red asked, with a toothy grin.

"Negative." Papyrus shook his head. "Our concern is the innocent humans and monsters that are to be sold at the auction. Which is why we need you to talk to your brother about us joining together just for this occasion." The tall skeleton looked back at Red with yearning eyes before he continued, "Though, i'm sure we already know the answer." 

Red let out a sigh that disturbed the papers on the table then hung his head. "yea. i know. its th' reason i couldn't tell him i was comin' over." Shaking his head, he lay back against the couch. "i know why he hates you guys. i used to even." As if to emphasize his point he touched the cracked part of his skull. "'till you saved my bones. i'd probably be one of Willow's fuck-toys if you didn't step in. but there's nothin' we can do. i don't even think boss would budge if his life was on th' line."

"It will be alright." Papyrus reached across the table to give Red a friendly pat on the shoulder. "We still have Blue and his team to help. I only asked because Sans and I know that your brother possesses a lot of firepower." There was a sick expression on his skull as he continued. "We hope not to use it though. I'm not a fan of guns." 

Sans chuckled softly, giving his younger sibling a smirk. "yet you're perfectly peachy with bludgeoning weapons." His words caused Papyrus to retort, his cheekbones tinted in frustration.

"I was not peachy!" The pitch of younger brother's voice caused Red to snicker. "I don't like using weapons unless i'm using them in self defense! You KNOW this, Sans!"

Suddenly, Sans gained a mischievous glint in his eye lights, which Red noticed. "yup," Sans started, "paps likes to summon his bone attack from time to time so he comes off intimidating. needless to say, he has a _bone-_ ified good time with it." He chortled as his own pun, Red joining the laughter. Papyrus fumed in his chair, not at all a fan of his brother's wordplay, let alone glorifying his violent tendencies. 

"gee papyrus." Red couldn't help but join in on the teasing. Papyrus was like family to him, so he couldn't miss the opportunity to participate in some familial digging. "i never knew you were such a hardcore guy. i guess there's a _skele-_ ton i don' know about ya." Red and Sans both laughed to each other.

Out of the corner of his eye, Red noticed Papyrus get up out of his chair. 

"THAT'S IT!" His voice boomed, annoyance dripping from every syllable. "Neither of you are funny or amusing and are trying to make light of a very SERIOUS situation. I cannot believe this..." The taller skeleton shook in his head in disappointment. "We have only a week to prepare. I thought you wanted to help the helpless..." 

Red looked over at Sans, who's eyes were brimming with guilt. He knew Sans hated to see his younger brother upset. The older sibling stood up off the couch and walked behind Papyrus, wrapping his arms around him in hug. Red hated to admit to himself it was actually a rather heartwarming occurrence.

"sorry bro." Sans spoke softly into the fabric of his brother's shirt. "we were just joking, trying to lighten the mood. this is a really heavy subject." He held onto the fabric tightly. "if we take things too seriously, the stress will drive us insane, you know this..."

Papyrus sighed, putting a hand on Sans' skull. "I understand." He conceded, shaking his head. "I just want to succeed where we failed so many times. Everything has to run smoothly, we have to stay focused." His voice cracked as he spoke, a soft shiver running through his bones. "We've lost so many friends, Sans..." 

The hideout gained an eerie atmosphere, the only sound being Papyrus's soft sobs and the quiet _scritch-scratch_ as he continued to rub Sans gently. Red felt the near silence tug at him, wanting to change the mood back again. But he couldn't think of any action to take, feeling completely helpless. This was intense, this whole operation. So many things could go wrong, just like they had before. Red thought back to the pictures that lined the stairwell to the hideout, all those innocent monsters and humans, some even former UT faction members. Then another thought crossed his mind. _His_ faction. He, his brother and Metta were all that was left of UF. And though his boss played it up like he didn't care that they had lost so many monsters, Red knew that it actually haunted him. Edge never let anyone see that he was losing control or that he had emotions, but his brother knew him better than that. 

The thoughts festered in Red's mind until he returned his attention to Sans and Papyrus, who were still comforting each other, then back to the papers on the table. The portrait of Willow stared back at him, her eyes lined with red eyeshadow, brimming with a mocking and sadistic appearance. The image made him sick. How a soul like hers could exist, baffled him. They couldn't let this gala happen the way she wanted it to. Unless they want the innocent beings up for auction to end up pictures in the stairwell. Red finally tore his gaze away from the papers and stood up proudly. The brothers turned towards him.

"we're gonna save them this time." Red spoke confidently. "no more pictures. we're gonna save them and after the gala we'll figure out how to take Willow and all of them sadistic motherfuckers down." He clenched his fists, looking back at the brothers with a stern glare, not a hint of anxiety or uncertainty in his voice. "and i'm gonna try an' get boss to join in. hell, if it means tellin' him that i've been comin' here instead of scoutin', so be it. this has to end now." Red gave the two brothers a confident smirk, wordlessly proving to them that he was in this wholeheartedly and he wasn't going to run. 

Sans didn't hesitate to bring Red into his and Papyrus's embrace. His hands grabbed ahold of Red's hoodie tightly, giving the other skeleton a soft smile. "that's all i ask of you, red." There's a small crack in his voice before he pulled Red closer and into a kiss. Red made a sharp noise, not at all expecting the sudden and abrupt physical affection. Papyrus drew back from the two, slightly embarrassed to be involved in the moment. It only took Sans a moment to realize his error before pulling away, his cheekbones bright blue, wearing an adorably flustered expression that made Red's magic pulse. 

"um...my bad." Sans spoke, having a bit of trouble finding anything intelligible to say. He scanned Red's skull to try and find a hint of annoyance or anger but only found the same embarrassment that he was experiencing at the moment. Of course he was a little flustered. Even though Papyrus (and everyone else in the UT faction for that matter) were aware of Sans's and Red's less than professional relationship, they didn't exactly like to be reminded of it, let alone have it shoved in their face. Not to mention the fact that this wasn't exactly a safe union. Red's more violent older brother wouldn't exactly be pleased if he found out about his sibling spending time with a member of an enemy faction. Though the way Red saw it, there was no enemy factions, besides the killer gang. And the only way they could take them down was if all three factions, UT, UF and US, joined forces.

Red and Sans looked back at Papyrus with concerned expressions, the taller skeleton returning it with a queasy smile. "It's alright-!" He confirmed, shaking his skull rapidly, stepping towards the hallway. "The meeting is over anyways, we can continue more tomorrow." 

"pap, hey, c'mon." Sans grabbed his brother's hand, a guilty expression on his skull. "i'm sorry, i got a little ahead of myself. i know i told you no mushy stuff with red when im around you or any of our friends, it scares you, i'm sorry." He held tightly to his sibling, his phalanges tracing over Papyrus's palms in a comforting manner. "i'm not gonna let you get hurt because of me being an idiot in love, okay?" Sans looked back at Papyrus, the pinpricks of magic in his sockets filled to the brim with yearning. "please don't worry about all this, alright?"

Sans jerked slightly when he felt something wrap around his other hand. His eyes met Red's, who gave him a loving smile, then looked up at Papyrus with the same expression. "if anyone goes down fer this pap, it's gonna be me an' sans. and i know that sounds awful to lose yer bro like that, but it'll be ok." Red spoke softly, his voice uncharacteristically comforting and sweet. 

There was a moment of silence between the three before Papyrus spoke up again, his voice wavering slightly. "Alright, I believe you. Both of you." He gave them both a soft smile and Sans a soft pat on the shoulder. "But I should probably retire for the night now. It is rather late." Papyrus concluded, walking backwards slightly as the last word left him. 

Red saw Sans raise his hand to stop his brother from leaving, but grabbed ahold of it before Sans could respond. "let 'im go." He whispered, before giving Papyrus a smile. The taller skeleton returned it with a sad one of his own as he slipped into his room. There was soft _click_ as he locked the door, and the main room was quiet again. Red could hear his soul pulsing, and San's soft breathing. 

What happened next was inevitable.

In a flash, Red found himself back on the couch, straddling Sans, their conjured tongues tangled with each other. He didn't really remember how they ended up here, but he wasn't going to try and question it. This whole process was routine to them now. After every meeting, they would have their own kind of _meeting_ , it wasn't really surprising anymore. But it wasn't as if Red didn't enjoy them. He looked forward to them every time he risked his life coming there. Just to share this with the love of his life, his ride or die, his _soulmate_. 

"there was a reason you rushed my bro off to bed, huh?" Sans teased through heavy panting, eliciting a chuckle out of Red.

"what? we had important business t' attend to!" Red replied in a even more teasingly way, giving Sans a soft kiss of the vertebrae of his neck. "i dont jus' come here t' talk about work shit, i come here to see ya, sweetheart." He continued in a sweet tone, dripping with affection and love. The rugged skeleton's fragile phalanges caressed the other's cheekbone gently, his eyes looking back at his mate's, brimming with adoration. Red loved this monster with every fibre of his being, ever since Sans saved his life. The crack on Red's skull was as much of a painful reminder as it was a sweet memento. The night he almost lost his life was the night he was given something to live for. And as looked back at this amazing soul, Red wanted to show how much he cared for and loved the leader of the UT faction.

A shaky sigh escaped Sans as the tips of Red's fingers traced over the slight amount of clavicle that peeked out of his button up shirt. The sigh shifted to a moan as his mate circled his tongue over the exposed bone. Red soaked up every noise and shudder, mentally cataloguing it for moments when they were apart. Their hands intertwined as Red continued moving down his partner's chest with soft kisses. When his skull finally reached the bottom of San's spine and the beginning of his pelvis, he heard the other skeleton chuckle softly.

"so," Sans spoke with a tired smirk, "are you gonna fuck me now?"

Red thought about his response for a moment before replying with a seductive smile.

"nah, i'm gonna make love to ya."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Originally, Red wasn't the most intimate of monsters. He never understood the purpose of foreplay and usually when he participated in such actions it was over with before it even started. The end goal of each encounter was to literally come and go, it was just a release. He had no idea it could be so much more than that, until he met Sans. The first time they were together, Red felt things that he didn't even know his soul was capable of feeling anymore. With so many cracks and such dim magic, the only sensations he could experience was pain and hatred. More bright and positive feelings were harder for damaged SOULs to hold. But when he was with Sans, wrapped in his embrace, surrounded by his essence, hearing his sighs and soft chuckles, Red felt so light and clean.

He could get addicted to this feeling.

Sans let out a sharp gasp when Red placed his conjured tongue against his coccyx, trying his hardest not to let his magic get riled up enough to form so quickly. He knew his mate liked savoring their more physical bodies before moving onto their magical ones. Feeling someone lap at your sensitive magic genitals was one thing, but feeling the same sensation against your ultra sensitive bones was another thing. It was more...intimate, Sans considered it that way, at least. Though the way Red expertly traced his tongue over the small crevices and payed extra close attention to the specific areas that made Sans quiver, he was fighting a losing battle against his agitated magic. 

A soft chuckle came from Red as he continued to please his partner, reveling in how easy it was to make the other skeleton come undone beneath him. Intimacy was nice and all, but he would be lying if he didn't admit how much he absolutely _adored_ his mate's reactions and sounds, and how Sans looked undeniably filthy at that moment. The position of dominance he could only achieve in moments like that, Red could not get enough of it. 

As he let his tongue explore the crevices of his partner's pelvis cavity, Red looked up at Sans while his hand found it's way to the lumbar section of his mate's spine. Sans's eyelights grew wide before his eyesockets clenched shut and his skull flung against the couch when Red started stroking the vertebrae. His words were shaky and breathy as he called, _begged_ for some form of mercy, his lover pushing him to the point of overstimulation that Red only replied with a smirk. Not a word spoken but Sans knew his meaning. His mind screamed the words he wanted to speak but they couldn't materialize, the sounds Sans could only articulate at the time being sharp moans and soft mewls, which only made Red move faster and with more force. 

"b-babe-!" Sans finally heard himself say, to his own disbelief. Red looked up at him, red slobber dripping off his mandibles, but his hand still gently stroking the other's spine. "yeah?" He responded, his mischievous smirk evident in his tone. "need somethin' sweetheart? or should i keep goin'?" He then leaned back in to continue.

"n-no-!" Sans panicked, pushing Red away. "please, gimme a sec." Red smiled back at the flustered skeleton, propping his skull up on his elbow, raising a bone-brow. "yea? what's wrong?" 

"i can't hold it back anymore." Sans said in a breathy tone. "it's been awhile since we've done this and _shit_ , i need you." 

"ya need me?" Red asked with a chuckle. 

"i want you. " Sans conceded, his hand grabbing onto Red's tightly. "please, babe. let me form it." 

A moment of silence passed between the two before Red spoke up again, sounding a scoff. "well, what's stoppin' ya? if ya wanted to use your magic, why can't ya?" 

Sans gave him a look of disbelief, his mouth agape. "b-but you-!" He stammered, "i was holding back for y--mother fucker-!" He flopped back against the couch with an exasperated groan, while Red laughed. "you piece of shit-! you didn't tell me i could form my magic this time!" Sans continued to rant while his partner chortled. "dude, just hurry up and fuck me, dammit-!" Sans concluded with a curt tone.

"uh uh uhhh." Red shook his finger at his mate. "i said i was makin' love to ya, remember? no fuckin' in this room tonight, no sir." 

A soft glow illuminated Sans while his magic started to form, though his skull remained against the couch. "screw you." He spoke softly.

Red smirked, placing his skull back against Sans's pelvis, "hmm, i might be able to provide some screwin' if ya be nice." 

Without hesitation, Red let his tongue trace against Sans's newly formed folds, letting out a content sigh as he savored his lover's taste. Sans responded in turn, his pelvis thrusting against the air, his hands gripping mercilessly at the couch beneath them. His sour attitude from just a second ago melted away to sweaty desperation. Red grinned devilishly at the change, satisfied with how easy it was to get Sans to forgive him. 

Sans was careful not to get too carried away. They weren't exactly alone, Sans's brother being just down the hall from them. But Red was making it difficult to control himself, to keep his volume low. He was so gentle but at the same time so precise. Sans kept his hand clasped over his mouth, muffling his moans and cries the best he could, which displeased Red. Yes, he understood the situation but he didn't really care. He wanted to hear Sans. 

Red's tongue found Sans's entrance, pushing past it without remorse to trace it against the skeleton's walls. Sans yelped in response, not expecting the intrusion. It echoed down the hall, causing both monsters to freeze. Red instantly regretted his actions, feeling guilty about the possibility that Papyrus heard them. He retracted his tongue, ellicting another sharp reaction from his partner, before looking up at Sans with a worried expression. The two remained silent for a moment, listening for any sort of noise down the hall, maybe shuffling or scratching.

Nothing.

Red let out a sigh of relief, Sans giving him an angered expression, which his partner returned with a goofy grin. 

"maybe, we move things along now?" Red asked, trying to joke around.

"yeah, lets do that." Sans's annoyed glare didn't waver as he responded. 

Red shifted, pulling Sans's pants completely off, exposing his sopping wet sex to the air. He tried to remain focused while he unbuttoned his own pants, letting them drop to the ground. His magic was already erect and ready to use, the tip of it already tipped with a bit of precum. Red saw Sans catch a glimpse of it in his peripherals and he couldn't help but chuckle at his mate's reaction. 

"you've seen me how many times and ya still get all flustered?" 

"shut up..."

Sans let Red place himself at his entrance, before wrapping his arms around him. The two gazed at each other for a moment, Sans silently forgiving Red for earlier with a soft smile. Red leaned in for a kiss as he entered Sans, each party giving an equal reaction. Sans gripped onto the fabric of the other's shirt , Red grunted softly as he started a steady rhythm back and forth, the knot of his cock knocking against his partner with each thrust. 

They continued to stay entangled in the kiss, each knowing that if they pulled away there would be nothing to muffle them. Red was used to it by now, each encounter he had with Sans they were never really alone. Back before Papyrus knew about them being together, they did this in an alleyway. What's worse than being embarrassed by your mate's brother? Probably being killed because you were out at night and caught with your pants down, literally. 

Luckily, Red and Sans didn't have to really talk to each other during. Red didn't have tell Sans how amazing it felt inside him, how tight he was, how much he loved him, etc. Sans already knew all that, and more specifically, he could feel it in how Red shivered, how deeply he kissed him, how shaky and forceful his movements were. Not to mention, his muffled noises were still noises. Likewise, Sans didn't have to tell Red anything either. His whole form shook and shivered, his walls clenched around Red's shaft, pulling him in, and his legs locked Red in place, as if he couldn't get close enough. 

The only audible sounds were the wet noises of their tongues and the soft smacking of Red's movements, that increased in pace ever so slightly. The base of his shaft was still out of his partner, easing up to the moment he would slam it inside. 

Sans wanted more.

He didn't say it of course, but Red could feel it, and started moving with more force, the tip of his cock teasing at Sans's innermost spot. His partner started to come undone beneath him, but stayed tightly attached to his tongue, not risking making a sound. One day they'd do this and they wouldn't have to hide, Red would be able to hear his mate's sharp moans and gasps, completely unrestrained. He was fine with imagining it for right now just to make Sans happy, but it was a lovely thought. 

Red felt Sans start to jerk and shake, and could tell he was nearing the edge. His hand found it's way to the back of his partner's skull, shaking just as much, as if he was silently telling him that he was close too. 

And that he was preparing him. 

Without anymore warning, Red pushed his full length inside, his knot stretching Sans's entrance to a nearly painful point. Red both cringed and savored his mate's pained gasp before pulling him back into their kiss. His thrusts slowed, but stayed forceful, Sans's tightening walls making it incredibly difficult for Red to continue to move at a steady rate. 

Red's motions became erratic as he neared climax, Sans holding onto him tightly, his whole body shaking, causing his bones to rattle. The two held each other close, and with a few more rough movements, Sans felt his mate thrust deep into him and finally finish and he followed shortly after. They broke from the kiss, panting heavily, looking back at each other with glazed over eyes before collapsing against the couch, both too exhausted to even try and form words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hideout was quiet besides the soft beeping of makeshift computers in the corner of the room and a quiet breeze that blew in from a covered but open window. Two sleeping skeletons lay on the couch, a blanket haphazardly placed over their less than clothed bodies, shielded from the cruel world they live in for just that night. 

Red knew they could both die tomorrow, but at that moment, he didn't really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, i've been wanting to release this for awhile and I finally got it down in text! Just a few a things to keep in mind about this story, it's gonna get worse. Alot worse, and it's gonna get into some uncomfortable subjects and situations.  
> I hope this looks at least a little promising!!!
> 
> (Want a little hint on how this story will go? Or just some good atmosphere to read it to? I have a playlist! https://open.spotify.com/user/12176744073/playlist/2TxoI4aKOdRUo4pBgUI26e?si=yjkkrZCHQpeTxROwwSNf-Q)


End file.
